The great Batsby chapter 2
by Vincent Armone
Summary: the saga continues once again thank you F Scott fitzgerald


The Great Batsby

Chapter 2

I told her how I had stopped off at my father's in Chicago for a day after my release from prison and how I borrowed money at insane interest rate of three percent.

"Three percent?" are you a fucking idiot I would have lent you the money at a point and a half. Yes I know I am a fucking moron but if he thinks I am going to pay him back he is a bigger asshole then me.

"How Gorgeous! Let's go kill the fuck, Jack. Tomorrow!' Then she added irrelevantly, "we ought to kill Al first."

Oh how that would put a smile on my face.

Kill him in his sleep. Toss gasoline on him and burn him to death.

I like that.

Al Buchanan who had been hovering restlessly about the room stopped and rested his hand on my Shoulder.

What you doing, Jack?

These are my bitches.

Your bitches I laughed?

Yes mine, he remarked decisively.

This annoyed me.

We shall she, I answered shortly, and we shall see if you have a long stay in Gotham.

Oh I will be in Gotham for a long, long time, don't you worry, he said, glancing at Selene and then back at me as if he were alert for something more. "Like you I would be a God Dam fool to live anywhere else."

At this point Miss Gordon said "Absolutely!" with such suddenness that I Started for my gun- it was the first word she had uttered since I came into the room. Evidently it surprised her as much as it did for me, for she twitched with a series of rapid, deft movements.

I'm stiff, she complained. I've been lying on that sofa like a cat all for as long as I can remember.

Don't look at me, Selene Retorted. I've been trying to get you ready for a life of crime all afternoon.

Thank god said Miss Gordon to the tray of drugs just in from the pantry, I so need to get high.

Her host looked at her incredulously.

Yes you are! A god dam drug addict he took a rolled up dollar bill from the tray and snorted a big line right down to the bottom of the tray. How you have managed not to get yourself pimped out is beyond me.

I looked at Miss Gordon wondering the same thing. For being tweaked out I enjoyed looking at her. She was slender, small tits girl with a big ass and an enormous camel toe busting from the front of her tight spandex pants. Her grey sun- strained eyes looked back at me with fierce reciprocal curiosity out of a wan, life beaten discontented face. It occurred to me in a shock that I did know her, or used to know her, as the daughter of our beloved commissioner Gordon.

You live in that shithole next to the rotting reactors right? She remarked contemptuously. I think I know somebody who lives there in secret.

No one could survive-

You must know Batsby.

Batsby Demanded Selene. Batsby.

Before I could reply that, that was impossible dinner was announced; grabbing the back of my neck Al Buchanan compelled me from the room as though he were moving a crack dealer from his turf.

Shaking and banging, their hands a fluttering mess the two women preceded us out onto a dark dank porch open toward the stink of the bay were four butane torches flickered on the table in harsh acid filled wind.

Why butane torches? Objected Selene Frowning She turned them off with a twist of her skinny fingers. In another hour that god dam Batsby signal will light up this whole miserable shit pile. She looked at us like a tiger looks at its prey. Do you always get a fear when that signal appears I asked, for me its send chills of excitement up my spine? It's not excitement that I get but contempt for the man who has no rules.

We ought to plan to really take him out this time; no bullshit just put a gun to his head and bam all done.

All right said Selene come up with a plan she turned to me for help, what do you think?

Before I could answer her eyes fastened with an awed expression on her little finger.

Look she complained "he hurt it two summers ago"

We all looked- the finger was broken and crooked at the knuckle.

He did it Al she said accusingly. And I know he meant to do it. That's what I get for fighting with a man in an armored suit, a great big hulking physical specimen of a -

I hate the hulk objected Al crossly even if he is a marvel to look at.

Sometimes Selene and Miss Gordon rambled bullshit both at once, with a bantering inconsequence that was never quite chatter that was as dark as their spandex and their impersonal eyes in the absence of all humanity. They were here- and they wanted Al dead and me they saw as there life line, they knew that presently dinner could be poisoned, and that we all could be left found floating face up in Gotham bay, but it was a chance they had to take and that a little later on in the evening it could also be over for Al it was after all a cruel world.

You make me feel like a fool rather than a joker Selene; I confessed on my ninth glass of scotch cant you stop the fucking rambling just for a minute or something?

I felt like getting up and bashing all their brains in but there was money to be made here and all good things come to those who wait.

Civilization has gone to pieces, broke out Al violently. And we all at this table are to blame. Have you all forgotten what we have done here?

Why no, I answered, rather surprised by his tone.

Well you of all should know what it is you have created in this city. The idea that you alone shall submerge this city is foolish. To this I responded it's all scientific stuff, but my insanity has been proved.

Al very profound when he drunk, said Selene with an expression of hate, he thinks that because he has the most guns and money he runs Gotham, well don't I Insisted Al glancing at her impatiently. I have worked out the whole thing I shall be the dominant race and not even Batsby will be able to stop me. I will control everything.

We've got to kill Batsby this time whispered Selene winking ferociously towards me.

We ought to burn the whole city- began Miss Gordon but Al interrupted her by throwing his chair at her from across the porch. This idea that we are animals I am and you are and you are and – after an infinitesimal hesitation he included Selene with a slight nod and he winked at her. And we kill innocent because? Oh you say because it's scientific, you just don't see the big picture.

There was something pathetic in his ramblings as if his complacency, more acute than of old, was not enough for him anymore. When almost immediately his cell phone rang and he left the porch in a rush, Selene leaned to me I'll tell you a family secret she whispered enthusiastically. I grind up glass every morning and mix it up with Al oatmeal.

That's so sick its wonder's, I still love you Selene. Well even if we don't get the chance to kill him he shall be dead all too soon, then we can prowl the streets of Gotham for all the cold nights.

For a moment all was dark then the Batsby signal shined it was so romantic affection upon her glowing face I felt like a child at Christmas and Santa was dead on my roof top

To be continued


End file.
